Pups and the Two Unlikely Friends/part 2
This is part 2 of the adventure (sorry for the long wait...) Recap from last part: Sometime after the events with Lanai, the pups meet up with Rosie, Maragold, and Lil' Leah at the Magical World nursery where several creatures are born and practice their skills. While there, Rosie befriends a little Patamon she names Dewdrop, since he doesn't have a name and that the other little creatures bully him. The pups become his friend too, and Majesty lets Dewdrop stay with her and Rosie. However, Lil' Leah and Maragold are scared of Dewdrop because he's a Digimon, and Digimon and Pokemon don't tend to get along. Intro: The Next Morning (The next morning) (The pups walk out of Amy Darling's home) Skye: *sighs deeply* What a beautiful day. Lilac: Whoa... Amy is sure one perky Pokemon. Rubble: Yeah, she talked about her several brothers, sisters, cousins, 2nd cousins, 3rd cousins, cousins' cousins, aunts, uncles, grand-parents-- Chase: We know, Rubble. We heard her throughout most of breakfast. Penelope: Let's go see how Dewdrop and Rosie are doing. (The other pups agree and all walk together to Majesty's den) (Penelope pulls the rope which connects to the bell) (Majesty walks out) Majesty: Good morning, pups. Chase: Morning, Majesty. Marshall: Are Rosie and Dewdrop here? Majesty: Actually, they left earlier. Someone was visiting the Magical World, and they decided to go play with him. Penelope: Can you tell us where they went? Majesty: Sure. They went that way. (She points to the Yearling Area) Over at the Summer Forest Fields. Skye: Thanks, Majesty! (The pups run off) (She waves to them) Majesty: You're welcome! Bye! (The Pups soon make to Summer Forest Fields, which is made up of a big, beautiful forest with several fields inside of it) (They notice Maragold and Lil' Leah hiding behind a tree) Marshall: What's going on you guys? Fierce Animals Lil" Leah: Shh! Listen! (The pups hear sounds of roaring, growling, neighs, brays, and whinnies) Maragold: This is what I was afraid of. Rosie must be attacked by Dewdrop. Chase: What? You can't judge someone just by species or the outside. (Penelope looks over) Penelope: Nothing's bad's happening. Rosie, Dewdrop, and Onchao are just playing Fierce Animals. Lilac: Onchao's here? Penelope: Yep. Come on. Let's go play. Skye: Yeah. Lil' Leah: Not us. Maragold: We're not playing with a Digimon. (They walk off) (The Pups exchange disappointed looks) (Then, they walk over to Onchao, Rosie, and Dewdrop) Marshall: Hi, guys! Dewdrop: It's the pups. Rosie: You guys want to play with us? Onchao: *neighs* Dewdrop: Onchao really wants to play with you guys too. Chase: You can understand him? Rosie: Yeah. Now we don't always need our Equestrian friends to translate everything he says. Skye: Come let's play! (See Sing The Day) Friendship is Forbidden!? (Onchao neighs happily while the others all laugh happily) Dewdrop: That was fun! Marshall: Yeah! (Rosie's smiling too, but then she notices Miss Annika, Lightning Strike, Amy Darling Lil' Leah, and Maragold walking over) Rosie: Guys, stand up. (The others all stand up) Lighting Strike: Amy Darling. Amy Darling: Yes, dearie? Lighting Strike: Take Onchao home. We have to talk to the others. (Amy Darling nods and walks up to the others) Amy Darling: Come, Onchao. Dearies... *sigh* *whispers* Good luck. (Amy Darling walks off) (Onchao follows her and looks back at the others before walking off with Amy Darling) (Dewdrop walks over to Rosie and gets nervous) Miss Annika: Rosie, what have you done? Rosie: We were just playing "Fierce Animals". We didn't know that we scared others to think that we were monsters-- Miss Annika: No no no, that's not the reason. If it was, we wouldn't have asked Amy to take Onchao home. Penelope: What is it about? (Lightning Strike looks at Dewdrop) Dewdrop: *gulps* Miss Annika: Rosie, you're a Vulpix, a Pokemon. Dewdrop is a Patamon, a Digimon. Rosie: So, he's nice, friendly, and he needs a friend. Miss Annika: Digimon and Pokemon can't be friends! (Rosie and Dewdrop look with fear) Digimon and Pokemon are mortal enemies. We can't be friends. Rosie: That's not true! Miss Annika: Don't talk back to me like that! You can't be friends with that.... that... Digimon! You hear me Rosie?! I forbid you and the pups to play with him! (Rosie's eyes are full of tears and she runs off) Penelope: Rosie! Wait! (The pups run after her) (Chase stops and gives Miss Annika a look that means "Thanks a lot" sarcastically) (He then continues to run with the pups) Miss Annika: Why did he look at me that way? Lil' Leah: Um... mom. The pups aren't Pokemon. Miss Annika: Well they are friends with Rosie. If anyone catches Dewdrop and Rosie playing together.... well, we just have to find the portal to the Digital world and send him there. (Lil' Leah and Maragold look at each other, feeling guilty) {To Be Continued} Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes